


All Ears

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting Arthur, Deaf Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “What are you doing?”“I’m taking my hearing aids out.”“I’m trying to talk to you!”“Exactly.”-Modern Typewriter





	All Ears

Arthur was going off on a tangent about the mess Merlin had left around the flat, and the show he had watched without him.

He had been feeling crappy all weekend while Arthur was away on another business trip. Instead of whining about it to his boyfriend that wouldn’t be able to do anything for him from so far away, other than worry and ruin his trip, Merlin had decided to sulk in a pile of blankets and pillows on their couch as he binged the newest series on Netflix. The rant had been going on for ten minutes now with phrases like ‘you promised we would watch that together when I got back’ and ‘I was gone for the weekend how can you manage to leave such a mess in just days?’ and Merlin was done.

Arthur paced in front of the couch where Merlin was sitting, quiet and still. It was the sudden movement from the raven haired man that caught his attention from his speech on cleanliness. “What are you doing, Merlin?”

“I’m taking my hearing aids out.” The raven haired man responded as he popped the left hearing aid out of his ear, gently setting it down before moving onto the right.

“I’m trying to talk to you!” The blond exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“Exactly.” Merlin informed the blond as the other hearing aid was placed alongside the first.

Arthur stood there for moment just taking in what had happened, studying Merlin. Upon closer inspection Arthur noticed that Merlin was off. He was thinner than when Arthur had left and had a bit of a flush in his face from a possible left over fever. It was at that moment that everything clicked. Merlin had been sick, everything made sense. Merlin always took the couch when he was ill, barely moving from the spot as he suffered through whatever was plaguing him and Arthur instead of realizing that his boyfriend was sick had gone off on a rant about the state of the apartment as soon as he walked through the door. 

With a sigh of guilt Arthur made his way over to the couch sitting beside Merlin, reaching out to draw the raven haired man’s attention that was now on the book in his hands. Looking up from the novel Merlin tilted his head one eyebrow raised. Just as he was going to put his book down to sign Arthur beat him to it signing out an apology before placing a gentle kiss on Merlin’s flushed cheeks.

'I was a prat and I’m sorry. I should have noticed that you weren’t well. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?' Arthur signed.

'I didn’t want to worry you or ruin your trip.' Merlin signed back. 

'I love you' Arthur signed.

With a smile Merlin grabbed his hearing aids “Love you too” he smiled as he replaced them into his ears.


End file.
